Un lugar feliz
by doblecero
Summary: Ron está muy deprimido por sus ultimos resultados en las clases y harry decide que esto no puede seguir así. Tiene que animar a su amigo a cualquier precio: SLASH HR. Terminado, un solo cap.


Aviso¿Para que¿Hay alguien en este mundo que no conozca a Harry Potter y a su autora, la sublime JKR? En fin, yo lo digo "Todos los derechos y patentes y todo, todisimo todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y yo no gano nada con este fic.

Aviso, al principio parece un fic un poco tonto, incluso cómico, pero al final es puro slash y muy muy fuerte. Si eres homófono yo no quiero saber nada…..

**Un lugar feliz.**

Las cosas no podían seguir así. Para Harry eso era lo peor, con diferencia, que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Desde hacía años Harry se excitaba pensando en hombres, pero nunca le había dado una mayor importancia a eso, ya que nunca había sentido nada especial por ningún chico, simplemente le gustaba admirar los torsos desnudos de sus compañeros cuando salían desnudos de las duchas en los entrenamientos. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora estaba enamorado.

El joven Gryffindor no sabía muy bien como había podido llegar a pasar, pero el caso es que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Harry y Ron siempre habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha. De vez en cuando les gustaba dormir abrazados. No era extraño verlos jugar a hacerse cosquillas en el sofá de la sala común y en ocasiones, cuando estaban muy emocionados por algo, se habían dado algún que otro beso en la mejilla. Los demás Gryffindors los miraban con malas caras, pero ellos sabían que no había más que amistad, lo que pasa es que era una amistad muy grande….o eso pensaban.

Ocurrió que una noche Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida de Ajedrez Mágico en la cama del pelirrojo y cuando Ron hubo ganado siete partidas seguidas, a Harry dejó de parecerle divertido el juego y decidieron que ya era suficiente por el momento.

Durante la partida, Harry había notado a su amigo un poco distante, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa (lo cual a Harry le resultaba vergonzoso, porque incluso en esas condiciones Ron había conseguido darle siete palizas seguidas).

-¿Qué pasa Bicho? Así se llamaban cariñosamente.

-No….no es nada….solo que….¿Harry tu crees que soy…tonto?

-¿Tonto¿Bromeas¿Insinúas que un tonto puede ganar siete partidas seguidas al niño que vivió?

-No Harry, de verdad. Fui el único que no consiguió hacer la Poción para hacer crecer el pelo…y ya escuchaste lo que dijo Snape.

-Oye Ron, te aseguro que por mucho que diga Snape, un troll retrasado no sería capaz de realizar esa poción, es más, yo tampoco la hice, le robé un poco a Neville.

-¿Lo vés? Hasta Neville la hizo bien.

-Oh…no, no, no, el se la robó primero a Hermione.

-Ya…bueno…pero tampoco fui capaz de convertir aquella cuchara en un gorrión durante la clase doble de transformaciones.

-¿Y que? En mi opinión ese es un hechizo estúpido. Pero vamos a ver ¿Quién quiere aprender a transformar una cuchara en un gorrión¿Para que está el imperio de las lechuzas entonces?

-No se…tal vez…es una teoría que yo tengo, no me hagas mucho caso…¿Para vender LECHUZAS, y no gorriones?

-Tu me entiendes Ron.

-¡No! Por que además tampoco fui capaz de…..

-Oh déjalo ya. Ven aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas. Vamos a hacer terapia.

-Oye Harry no tengo ganas de….

-Bien, como tu quieras, pero te recuerdo que no fue Ginny la que rompió el busto de Gilderoy Loackart que teníais en el salón

-¿Y qué?

-No nada…solo que sería una lástima que tu madre se enterase…por error eh, no me malinterpretes.

-Oh Harry¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya?

-Es un don natural. Aprenderás a quererme por ello.

Harry se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama de su amigo y Ron se tumbó por completo en la cama apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amigo.

-Está bien, dijo Harry. Vamos a proceder a curar a un enfermo ment….digo, a Ron Weaesley. Lo primero que tienes que hacer, enferm…quiero decir, Ron es ir a tu lugar feliz.

-¿Mi que?

-Tu lugar feliz. Oye no me digas que no tienes un lugar feliz, todo el mundo lo tiene, es como el acné.

-¿Qué es como que…¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES EL PUT….EL LUGAR FELIZ?

-Dios mio que paciente mas complicado! El lugar feliz es un lugar idílico, perfecto, que solo existe en tu imaginación, y al que tienes que acceder cuando te encuentras depresivo.

-Oye Harry, enserio, tienes que dejar de leer el Quisquilloso.

-¿Por qué¡Es realmente divertido! Además, estamos de coña Ron, ya lo sabes.

-Si …claro…lo se.

-En fin volvamos a lo que nos ocupa. Tienes que ir a tu lugar feliz y…

-Oye, yo de eso no tengo.

-¡Que no tienes….! Es igual, utiliza el mío, pero no me lo desordenes, deja la cascada en su sitio.

Ron empezó a sonreir. - ¿Sabes Harry? Eres único. No se que haría sin ti.

-Posiblemente, serias un chico sin lugar feliz.

Los dos empezaron a reír mientras Harry acariciaba el pelo de su amigo, al cual no parecía importarle. Así poco a poco el pelirrojo se fue quedando dormido sobre el moreno. Harry aún permanecía despierto y se había quedado ensimismado observando como dormía su amigo. Veía como su vientre se inflaba y desinflaba con cada respiración de su amigo. Harry levantó su mano y buscó la del pelirrojo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su mejor amigo. Tenía que reconocer que Ron se cuidaba mucho, estaba realmente bueno. Harry ya se había masturbado anteriormente pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, así que no le sorprendía encontrarse en aquella situación, observando como dormía el objeto de sus deseos.

Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de acostarse. Con todo el cuidado que pudo se levantó intentando no despertar a su amigo y cuando ya lo hubo logrado, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de darle un beso. Se inclinó cautelosamente y junto sus labios con los de su amigo. Ron ni se inmutó, pero cuando Harry empezó a incorporarse su amigo susurró.

-¿A eso lo llamas tu un beso?

Y sin esperar respuesta abrió los ojos y se abalanzó sobre el de los ojos verdes.

Los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso. La lengua de Ron entro en contacto con la de Harry y llegó mas allá incluso. Los dos entraron en una batalla por ver quien llegaba mas lejos. Harry le quitó la camiseta a su amigo y lo empujó sobre la cama. Se tumbó encima de el y siguió besándolo. Segundos más tarde descendió hasta su cuello y empezó a dar pequeños besitos mientras oía los jadeos de su amigo iba descendiendo, mordiendo sus pezones y lamiendo cada centímetro de los bien formados pectorales del pelirrojo, justo antes de llegar a los abdominales bien definidos y detenerse especialmente en el ombligo, metiendo y sacando su lengua. Estaba a punto de llegar a la parte que el más deseaba. Empezó a quitarle los pantalones a su amigo y cuando ya solo quedaba el boxer rojo, Harry pudo ver el enorme bulto que escondía su amigo.

Empezó a besar aquel paquete y a olerlo como si su vida le fuera en ello. Cuando no resistía mas la tentación, se deshizo también de la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo y allí estaba, frente a el, un pene de unos 17 centímetros, esperando a ser devorado. Harry se lo metió entero en la boca y empezó a lamerlo. Mamaba el pene de su amigo con todo el amor que era capaz. Luego se lo sacó de la boca y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras besaba sus testículos. Cuando notó que su amigo comenzaba a dar signos de máxima excitación, volvió a meterse el pene en su boca para recibir en ella todo el semen de su amigo, caliente, sabroso….néctar exquisito.

Con la boca llena de esos jugos tan deliciosos, ascendió hasta su amigo y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, esta vez acompañado por los jugos de Ron. Los dos jugaban con el semen, pasándolo de una boca a otra, hasta que ya no quedaba ni gota. Entre los dos se lo habían comido.

Había llegado el turno del moreno. Ron desvistió a Harry hasta dejarlo solo con un boxer negro. Volvió a besarlo esta vez apretando fuertemente los bíceps de su amigo…estaba realmente bueno y quería sentir todos los músculos de Harry. Luego hico el mismo camino que había echo Harry con su cuerpo momentos antes y cuando retiró el boxer de su amigo, se dedico a restregar el pene del moreno por su cuello, por su lengua, por su abdomen….quería sentirlo antes de metérselo por el ano.

Acto seguido cogió su varita y conjuró un tarro de lubricante que restregó por el pene de Harry y por su ano, justo antes de meterse toda la masculinidad de su amigo por detrás. Estuvo cabalgando un buen rato, tanto que volvió a tener una erección y Harry comenzó a pajearlo. Los dos se corrieron a la vez, cuando Ron notó el semen de Harry en sus entrañas, no pudo aguantar más y eyaculo en el pecho de su amigo. Se sacó el pene de Harry y le limpió el torso con su propia lengua. Luego ascendió junto a el, y se fundieron en un beso eterno. Los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, como tantas veces antes, solo que esta vez lo hacían sin ropa. Harry solo alcanzó a escuchar una última cosa:

-Harry, he encontrado mi lugar feliz….te quiero.


End file.
